Tiempos de Guerra
by public static void
Summary: A sus dieciséis años ya tomó muchas decisiones que dieron forma a su vida. Ir con Harry Potter a las Tres Escobas después de una cita miserable le dio una nueva perspectiva de la guerra que se avecinaba.
1. Chapter 1

La última gota de paciencia se esfumó cuando Harry dijo que iba a reunirse con Granger. Cho sacudió la cabeza tratando de no llorar de nuevo frente a él. Por un momento, pensó en hechizarlo o al menos hacer una escena para que todos supieran lo estúpido que era Harry Potter.

Luego hizo contacto visual con él. Había miedo en sus ojos. No el tipo de miedo que alguien tenía al hacer algo peligroso, sino el tipo de miedo que no salía hasta que uno estaba en casa de nuevo y se aseguraba que nadie lo viera. Era algo que Cho conocía muy bien.

En su mente, muchos escenarios volaban entre sus pensamientos. Si ella iba con él, podrían burlarse de ella por confiar en un chico la había llevado a _otra_ cita. Sin embargo éste era Harry. Si Cho no tenía ningún problema en creerle acerca de las cosas más grandes y serias –acerca de Cedric–, ¿por qué lo llamaría mentiroso en esto?

Además, él seguía jugueteando con la servilleta. No era más que un chico cualquiera en una cita, preguntándose por qué sus palabras no tenían sentido para ella. De alguna manera, era divertido verlo así de nervioso sabiendo que él enfrentó a los dragones y a los Escregutos de Cola Explosiva de Hagrid sin miedo. ¿Eso la hacía peor que esas criaturas?

Cho se decidió y se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomar la mano de Harry. Su estómago revoloteó cuando él adoptó una expresión confundida y luego se relajó. Incluso le dio una breve y feliz sonrisa.

—Ya he terminado con este lugar, Harry— le dijo, disfrutando del alivio que se dibujaba en sus rasgos. Tal vez deberían quedarse con Las Tres Escobas en el futuro. Era una pena: a Cho le gustaban mucho los bizcochos que servía Madam Pudipié—. Vamos con tu amiga.

Harry saltó de su asiento tan pronto como ella enunció las palabras y le ofreció su brazo. Todavía estaba nervioso, pero lo estaba intentando. Más que antes, al menos, y Cho consideró que tal vez Harry estaba dudando de las razones que ella tuviera para cambiar tan súbitamente de idea. Ella misma dudaba de sí, pero no quería arruinar la cita más de lo que ya estaba. Mentalmente se reprendió a sí misma por haber mencionado a Roger, pero no por Cedric. A fin de cuentas, e incluso si Harry no quería hablar de ello aún, ellos tenían a Cedric en común.

A Cho le pareció simpático verlo tratando de abrirle la puerta sin separarse de su brazo. El gesto fue dulce aunque torpe. Cuando por fin estuvieron afuera y el frío golpeó a Cho, ella se pegó más a Harry. Estaba inquieto de nuevo, jugando con los botones de su túnica. Era un hábito molesto que ella encontró encantador.

—¿Algo te esta molestando?— Cho le preguntó. Cedric siempre decía que le faltaba empatía—. Estás mas nervioso que cuando me besaste en La Sala de los Menesteres.

Si una risita escapó de su boca, se alegró de que Harry no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto.

—Es solo que Hermione no es... una chica normal— confesó. Cho asintió y trató que las palabras de Harry sobre otra chica no le molestaran mucho. Sí, iban a reunirse con Granger pero Harry estaba con ella ahora mismo—. Ella no hace amigos fácilmente pero es una gran persona, solo que...

—Lo entiendo— contestó Cho con una sonrisa a pesar de que no tenía nada de ganas de sonreír. Hermione Granger era una persona que a Cho no le agradaba mucho, y era difícil que fuera la mejor amiga del chico al que Cho pretendía tener como pareja. Había visto a Granger bastante tiempo en situaciones cotidianas para saber cómo era y no le gustaba para nada—. Hermione puede ser difícil, pero vale la pena conocerla.

Cuando sus palabras salieron, Harry le ofreció una sonrisa. En ese momento vio lo guapo que era. No era el color de sus ojos tanto como el calor que tenían. Había sido llamado encantador por muchas brujas y aunque Cho le gustaba, sólo ahora estaba viendo a _Harry_ , sin todos los coloridos artículos que le pintaban de mil maneras. Ese chico con el que paseaba por Hogsmeade era sencillo. Era _Harry_.

La gratitud con la que él le apretó la mano antes de abrirle la puerta fue abrumadora. Su cabeza estaba girando, y mientras Cho estaba segura de que tenía que ver con el calor de Las Tres Escobas jugando con su cerebro después del viento frío de afuera, no pudo evitar pensar que también tenía que ver con Harry y el cosquilleo en su pecho.

Cedric había sido, por mucho, más galante que Harry. Sin embargo, cada vez que Cho le echaba una mirada a Harry, no lograba evitar el temblor de sus rodillas. Era una cierta emoción que no podía sacudirse.

—Hola.

Luna Lovegood estaba allí. Si Cho se sintió sorprendida, no era nada al lado de la evidente confusión de Harry. Cho estaba más preocupada por Rita Skeeter y la forma en que su pluma empezó a funcionar por sí sola tan pronto como los vio juntos con los brazos unidos.

—¡La trajiste!

La voz de Granger no fue como Cho pensó que sería. Le recordó a Marietta y la voz burlona que le dedicaba cada que regresaba de una cita con Cedric. Tal vez, incluso con su abrumadora personalidad, Granger no sería tan mala.

Lo que más le gustó, sin embargo, fue el orgullo en la cara de Harry cuando asintió hacia Granger y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Eres la chica de Harry Potter?— preguntó la periodista, inclinándose sobre la mesa con interés—. Esa es una buena historia. ¡Haría mi mes si me dieras algunos detalles jugosos!"

—No lo creo— contestó Cho y obtuvo una mirada de desprecio por parte de la mujer, que de repente estaba haciendo pucheros de una manera vulgar.

—Le gustas a Harry— mencionó Luna en ese momento, moviéndose sobre el asiento para que Cho pudiera deslizarse a su lado. Eso dejaría a Harry sentado con Granger, pero Cho supuso que no sería tan malo. Ese día, Cho no era la _chica_ de Harry, sino su amiga. Una espectadora para lo que Granger había planeado.

Harry pareció querer decir algo sobre la forma en que se sentaron pero Cho ofreció una pequeña sonrisa en lugar de una negación. A pesar de su extrañeza, Luna no le molestaba en absoluto.

—Es una chica guapa, Harry— dijo Rita Skeeter, inclinando la cabeza hacia Cho—. Y tan terca como tu amiga Granger.

Aunque para Cho ser comparada con Granger no era lo ideal, dejó que el comentario se quedara en el aire. Rita Skeeter intentaba provocarlos para obtener chismes, y Cho no pensaba dejar que se saliera con la suya.

—Dejarla fuera de... Lo que sea que es esto— Harry amenazó a Skeeter con un dedo –haciendo sentir a Cho un palpitar acelerado en su corazón–, luego frunció el ceño y miró a Granger con total confusión en sus ojos—. ¿Y esto qué es?

Antes de que Granger pudiera responder, Cho habló.

—Quiere que hables de _esa_ noche.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron en un instante, pero Cho los evadió. No había ninguna otra razón por la que Granger hiciera que Harry se reuniera con una periodista renombrada pero tendenciosa que no había sido publicada últimamente. Rita Skeeter quería un artículo que la devolviera a los titulares y Harry podía proporcionar eso.

Cho no supo qué sentir. Por un lado se alegró de haberse quedado con Harry a pesar de su clara falta de experiencia en cuanto a citas. Ahora, ella obtendría los detalles que ella quería sobre cómo Cedric murió... Por otro lado no es la situación que Cho esperó cuando lo invitó al café. Ella tuvo en mente un momento romántico, íntimo. Quiso una tarde solo para ellos; para recordar a Cedric y honrar su memoria.

Aunque le pesó reconocerlo, Cedric no importaba tanto para Harry. Incluso sabiendo eso, Cho se quedó con él.

—¿Es cierto?— Cho oyó que Harry le preguntaba a Granger. Sus propias manos estaban sudorosas, sujetando su falda en parte para secarlas y en parte para evitar alcanzar la mano de Harry sobre la mesa. No era Cedric; no la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para darle lo que buscaba en ese momento.

—Esa es precisamente la verdad— dijo Granger antes de dirigirse a Skeeter, que no estaba tratando de ocultar su interés. Sus ojos miraban la escena desde sus desagradables gafas enjoyadas, desafiando a Granger a decir lo contrario—. Harry ha sido pintado como un adolescente angustioso y ansioso por la atención de un público que sólo lo desprecia. Quiero que escribas la verdad como él la sabe. Tendrás detalles, nombres y todo lo que Harry tiene que decir sobre toda la situación con Voldemort tal como pasó.

Cho se estremeció. A lo largo de las sesiones del ED, aprendió a no temer a ese hombre como lo hacía antes, pero el nombre aún le hacía sentir frío en su interior. Era la razón por la que Cedric estaba muerto. Rita Skeeter, sin embargo, saltó de su asiento y se bañó con el whisky que tenía en el vaso. Cho deseó que los adultos que ella conocía fueran tan valientes como Harry. No mencionar el nombre de _Voldemort_ le pareció, en ese momento, una deshonra para los que murieron en la guerra pasada o presente.

Cho se alejó mentalmente por un momento. Rita Skeeter siguió discutiendo con Hermione Granger, pero hasta que Harry finalmente habló Cho no tuvo lugar en la conversación. ¿Hablaría realmente de ello? ¿Y miraría a Cho en ese momento sabiendo lo mucho que a ella le importaba, o estaría más interesado en imprimir su historia para dar a conocer la verdad?

Cho fue regresada a la realidad por Luna, quien le tomó la mano por un instante, sonriendo.

—Está bien— le dijo Luna—.No te preocupes.

Extrañamente y gracias a las palabras de Luna, Cho se sentó durante toda la entrevista sin despegar sus ojos de los verdes de Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

_—¿Cómo puedes soportar todo lo que dicen de ti?— preguntó Cho tan pronto Rita Skeeter se desapareció. Era demasiado; las calumnias y los rumores que El Profeta publicó tanto de Harry como del Director eran tonterías._

 _Incluso antes de escucharlo esa tarde, Cho sabía que Harry dijo la verdad sobre Cedric cuando todo ocurrió. No era posible fingir la angustia que se vió en sus ojos ni el llanto que, sin vergüenza corrió por sus mejillas aquella noche mientras se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida de Cedric._

 _Harry no contestó. Miró hacia Hogwarts, donde las figuras de Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood se perdían en la distancia._

 _El viento comenzó a soplar y un fresco aroma de pino corrió entre ellos. Era una noche perfecta, mas en ese momento no tuvo cabida ningún pensamiento romántico. La cita que Cho planeó por días no era más que un sueño lejano._

 _—Te acostumbras con el tiempo._

 _Su respuesta la hizo pensar. Primero fue el asunto sobre ser el Heredero de Slytherin y luego el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sin duda, las palabras del Ministerio, aunque perjudicantes, no podían herirlo. Cho recordó, con algo de culpa, cómo ella misma sospechó de juego sucio cuando su nombre salió del Cáliz._

 _—Me equivoqué contigo— le dijo a Harry. Observó un destello de dolor en sus ojos. La malinterpretó y Cho no quiso dejarlo así; tal vez perdió la oportunidad de ser novia de Harry Potter, pero ganó algo más—. Me equivoqué con todo. Todos están igual de equivocados mientras no vean la verdad._

 _Harry le ofreció una sonrisa triste. El torpe chico que entró con ella al café de Madam Pudipié se marchó cuando los recuerdos regresaron a él traídos por Rita Skeeter._

 _—¿Regresamos al castillo?— preguntó él, ofreciendo su brazo nuevamente. Cho lo tomó y caminaron en silencio hasta la Torre de Ravenclaw._

* * *

—¿Cómo te fue?— preguntó Marietta tan pronto entró Cho a la Torre.

Su amiga estaba disfrutando de un libro cerca del fuego. A su lado estaban Terry Boot y otra chica de quinto año. Otra tutoría que iría a parar al expediente de Marietta. A veces a Cho le gustaría ser más organizada como ella.

Cho desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Afuera, el sol ya se había puesto en el horizonte. Le recordó a Cho la noche de la última prueba del Torneo. Fue una buena noche hasta que Harry llegó con Cedric y el mundo de Cho se desmoronó.

—¿Estás bien?

Marietta dejó el libro en la mesa, tomó a Cho de la mano y la llevó hasta el ventanal. No soltó su mano y Cho agradeció el gesto de apoyo.

—¿Crees que estoy mal en salir con Harry? Cedric murió hace menos de un año y Harry es el único que estaba ahí... ¿Qué tal si mi interés por él no es más que para saber más de Cedric?

Es algo que pensó antes pero jamás le dió importancia. Se dijo a sí misma que ella no era esa clase de persona; si tenía interés por Harry, era legítimo.

Marietta movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

—Antes de que salieras con Cedric ya habías notado a Potter, Cho. No estás mal— le dijo su amiga—. Al menos no en esto.

—¿En ésto?

Marietta asintió, rodando los ojos.

—Harry es un buen chico y no tengo ningún problema con que salgas con él. Sólo pienso que todo el asunto del grupo de estudio se ha salido de control. Creo que debemos decir algo a Umbridge antes de que nos vaya mal.

Cho frunció el ceño.

—No es de lo que estamos hablando, Marietta— le dijo, molesta. No creyó que ese era el momento adecuado para tal discusión—. Y te lo he dicho antes. Seguiré llendo aunque tú no vayas.

—Bueno, bueno— Marietta acordó, meneando una mano frente a Cho como si lo que dijera no tuviera impotancia—. Háblame de tu cita. ¿Te fue bien?

De pronto Cho ya no sintió la necesidad de hablar con Marietta sobre la cita. Quiso evitar una discusión más y no mencionó lo que ocurrió en Las Tres Escobas.

—Pues no fue tan bien como esperaba, pero Harry es una gran persona. Si no somos compatibles al menos seré su amiga.

Marietta dejó su desagrado claro con una mueca. Cho no le dió importancia. Era su amiga y no tardaría en regresar a su actitud normal de conseguirle novio. Lo que le preocupó a Cho fue que Marietta también puso las cartas sobre la mesa acerca del ED.

Dudó si debería mantenerse firme con sus creencias y seguir asistiendo al grupo, o si debería dejar de ir. La imagen de Cedric en el suelo del campo de quidditch resolvió sus dudas; Cho decidió quedarse en el grupo. Harry le dijo, después de todo, que Cedric sabía todo eso que ellos aprendían. Ella sintió ganas de saberlo también, como un último signo de conexión con Cedric.

—Por favor no vayas a decir nada del ED— Cho comentó en voz baja, mirando fijamente a Marietta—. Es importante para mi y no quiero que cambies eso, Marietta.

La mirada de su amiga se endureció y sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca más. Quedó claro que Marietta no pudo comprender la importancia de ello para Cho o para Harry.

O para todos los otros que, como yo, quieren sentirse más seguros, pensó.

—Dejemos de hablar de esto. Mejor cuéntame si lo besaste de nuevo.

Cho se ruborizó. Le avergonzaba la situación en la que su primer beso con Harry se dió. Ella no estaba en condiciones de salir con nadie; mucho menos de besar al chico que regresó con el cadáver de Cedric.

—No esta vez. Sólo somos amigos.

El silencio y la lástima en los ojos de Marietta fueron suficientes. Cho suspiró.

—Me iré a la cama.

Su amiga asintió y volvió a su libro. Tal vez no eran tan amigas como Cho creyó, o tal vez sus dramas cansaban a Marietta. De cualquier forma, Cho agradeció que Marietta la escuchara aunque fuera solo un momento.

Ya en su habitación, corrió las cortinas azules y se encerró en el pequeño espacio que su cama le daba. Era reconfortante sentarse sobre el acolchado edredón y respirar el incienso que su madre le enviaba todas las semanas. Esa noche, Cho durmió con la imagen de Cedric y sus vacíos ojos grises grabados en su mente.

* * *

La semana siguiente fue tensa. Cho esperó _El Quisquilloso_ con ansias todos los días, y su distracción en el almuerzo la hizo llegar tarde a un par de clases.

Marietta no estaba contenta. A pesar de que su amiga no repitió su conversación de aquella tarde, Cho notó que Marietta no hizo nada por evitar el tema de Harry Potter y por qué no era un buen partido.

—Para con eso, Marietta— dijo, sorpresivamente, Michael Corner una mañana durante su clase de Encantamientos—. Cho ya es mayor y puede salir con quien quiera.

—Me sorprende que tomes partido en esto, Michael— dijo Marietta con una sonrisilla malévola y los brazos crusados. Frente a ella, el pergamino con su trabajo del día quedó olvidado. Cho aprovechó para concentrarse en su propio trabajo, pero las palabras de Marietta fueron escuchadas de todas formas—. ¿Será que quieres a Potter lejos de tu nueva novia?

Cho lo miró de reojo. Michael no se impresionó por la pregunta de Marietta, sólo suspiró y miró a Cho.

—Si a Ginny le gusta Potter, bien por ella. Sólo quiero divertirme un poco y ambos lo sabemos, pero eso no tiene que ver contigo Cho. Lo que só debes saber, es que Marietta no puede controlar tus decisiones.

Cho asintió. Por esa misma razón se reunió con Harry; Marietta, por más opiniones negativas que diera, no le quitaría el cosquilleo en sus manos cuando veía a Harry. Cho se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de su mano en la de Harry y sonrió para sí. Se preguntó si sería momento de hablar con él de nuevo pero una parte de ella le dijo que esperara al artículo de Skeeter. Harry tenía ya muchas preocupaciones y, a pesar de que ella sentía un inmenso deseo por escuchar su voz de nuevo, esperaría.

Marietta y Michael continuaron su debate hasta que el Profesor Flitwick los silenció a ambos con un encantamiento.

Al salir de clase, sin embargo, Cho se topó con Harry cuando él intentó entrar al salón de clase. Ambos se congelaron y Harry tartamudeó un débil _buen día_ que a Cho le pareció encantador.

—¿Tienes Encantamientos?— ella le preguntó sintiéndose tonta. Sabía que tenía clase ahí; lo había visto entrar al salón de clases antes cuando los Ravenclaws salían. Harry no notó la simpleza de su pregunta y sólo sonrió.

—Sí. Es lo mejor después de una estúpida hora de lectura con Umbridge— se sonrojó al decir eso. Tal vez no planeaba responder de esa manera, pero Cho lo comprendió a pesar de verlo desde otro punto de vista. Era tonto que Umbridge quisiera quitarles la magia de esa manera; para Harry eso era ser acallado, para Cho era ser mantenida en la ignorancia que tanto detestaba.

—El Profesor Flitwick podría enseñar hasta sin libro— Cho comentó, no sabiendo bien qué decir. Con él, las palabras no salían tan fácilmente y su alrededor se desvanecía—. Pero Umbridge no podría enseñar de ninguna manera.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Te ofende el simple hecho de que no nos deje _aprender_?

A Cho le sorprendió la naturalidad de Granger al dirigirse a ella mientras sostenía a Weasley de entrar al salón. Le dió la impresión de que Granger quiso involucrarla en su pequeño grupo y se sintió agradecida, aunque le pareció innecesario.

—Oh, de todas formas aprendemos, ¿no?

Cho cerró los ojos. El tono malicioso de Marietta no pasó desapercibido para Harry y sus amigos. Mientras que lo único que él hizo fue apretar los labios, Granger miró a Marietta desafiante y Weasley habló.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres— Weasley reclamó con una mueca de disgusto—. Suficiente hay con _Smith_.

Cho soltó una risita y los cuatro voltearon a verla.

—Lo siento. Es solo que a Smith le emociona mucho _aprender_.

—¿Oh?— preguntó Harry con interés—. No pensé que hablaras con él.

El tono herido de Harry le dijo a Cho lo que seguramente creyó.

—Nuestros padres son amigos— explicó simplemente, no queriendo crear malos entendidos. Tal vez decidió que sólo quería una amistad con Harry, pero después eso podría cambiar y no quería que Harry pensara cosas que no eran ciertas—. Nos conocemos desde niños aunque casi no convivimos aquí.

—Exacto— Marietta aportó a la conversación con sorna—. Cho ya tiene amigos que valen la pena.

Cho negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Harry— le dijo con una sonrisa—. Hablaremos luego. Marietta tiene prisa por llegar a Pociones.

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo?— el sugirió con un leve sonrojo. Weasley soltó una risotada y Granger lo empujó hacia el salón de clase antes de que hablara. Cho lo agradeció y decidió hacer lo mismo con Marietta, empujándola y dándole una mirada que claramente decía _te alcanzo luego_.

Cuando estuvieron solos, alguien cerró la puerta del salón de clases. La ligera sospecha de que ese fue Flitwick hizo sonreír a Cho.

—Quería esperar a que el artículo llegara— reveló Cho tímidamente—. Tienes mucho en tus manos ahora y creí que sería mejor darte espacio. Mantenerme fuera.

Los hombros de Harry cayeron y sus ojos centellearon tristemente.

—Oh— dijo él, rascándose la cabeza—. Me gustas, Cho. Pero lo que está en mis manos no se irá con el artículo— ahí titubeó un poco antes de continuar—: lo que ocurrió el año pasado fue sólo el comienzo. Quiero salir contigo, pero si no piensas soportar lo que viene con los tiempos de guerra que se avecinan, pues...

Dejó en el aire el rechazo que Cho sintió fuerte en el corazón. Él se balanceaba hacia enfrente y atrás, esperando una decisión que Cho no se sintió preparada para dar. Era cierto que Harry le gustaba, pero cuando recordó todas las situaciones sospechosas en las que él se involucró desde que llegó a Hogwarts, Cho dudó.

—Nos vemos en la cena— dijo finalmente, viendo cómo su rostro se iluminó con sus palabras. Cho sonrió.

Fue entonces que Harry la sorprendió acercándose y besando su mejilla. No fue un gesto forzado como aquél beso que compartieron en la Sala de los Menesteres. A pesar de ser sólo su mejilla la receptora del contacto con los labios de Harry, sintó mucho más que en aquella ocasión.

—Nos vemos en la cena— repitió Harry con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de entrar al salón de clases, no sin antes mirarla por última vez antes de separarse por el resto del día.

En cuanto él abrió la puerta Cho escuchó nuevamente las risas de Ron Weasley, y por curioso que fuera ella creyó que ese sonido era maravilloso.


End file.
